Oh, The Shinobi Life Sure Is Wonderful Ain't It?
by Destiny-of-your-darkness
Summary: EHH! YOU MEAN WERE GOING ON VACATION AS A MISSION!" "I think all the air in her knockers went straight to her head." "I agree." SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaTema, and InoSai. R&R please! Rated M for language just in case.
1. Mission? No way!

**Yay! Second fic! :) Hope you guys like it! R&R pwease! :3 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or its characters!**

_

-"Speaking."

_-"Thoughts"_

_**-"Inner speaking."**___________________________________________________________________________________

**Oh, The Shinobi Life Sure Is Wonderful Ain't It?**

**Chapter 1**

"Ahh, life is so good." The Godaime sighed after taking a sip of her sake. She leaned back on her chair taking a look outside her window. Things seemed so much more peaceful since the Uchiha returned and made everything right by paying for his crime and fixing things with his team mates and friends. A smile found its way to the big busted woman's face. Yes, it seemed that since everything calmed down romance had taken over those little brats.

Her pink-haired apprentice had taken care of the Uchiha when he was injured and during the constant physicals and visits they had gotten closer. Heh, _very _closer indeed. While Sakura and Uchiha were off enjoying their new found relationship, Naruto remembered Hinata's heart filled confession (in chapter 437) and developed feelings for the shy one. With the help of Sakura and Uchiha he confessed to her, wich lead to Hinata returning the confession before fainting. Not only them but that Ino girl had taken a liking to that fake smiling bastard Sai. And of course the lazy ass Nara boy had hooked up with Sand's Temari.

A another sigh escaped the hokage's lips. She had gotten this information from Sakura, who knew Sakura was a major gossiper when she was drunk? She had told her about something going on between Hyuuga Neji and his female team mate but she couldn't remember do to the HUGE hangover she had that day.

..........

Speaking of those brats, where were they? She had sent some Anbu to tell them to meet her in her office. Did they get the message? She was about to call for Shizune when she heard...

"Man! I'm sooo bored!"

Sigh, the peace had to end didn't it?

"Baka Naruto! We just got here! How could you be bored already?!"

"I don't know! Maybe if your clown face would entertain me a little, like it _should, _ then maybe I wouldn't be so bored!

"WHY YOU LITTLE-"

Ok, good mood gone in-

"Troublesome, stop fighting already, your making my ears bleed..."

"YOU SHUT UP SHIKAMARU! NO ONES TALKING TO YOU!"

Sigh. "Troublesome woman."

"I HEARD THAT!"

5

"Ino-pig! Shut your trap before I shut it for you! Your too damn loud."

"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY FOREHEAD-_BITCH_!"

Gasp! Growls. "OH, BRING IT ON YOU FAT-ASS UGLY BOAR!"

4

"A-ano please stop f-fighting you two."

"YEAH! LISTEN TO MY HINATA-CHAN!"

. "I beg your pardon, y_our_ Hinata-sama?"

3

"Oops! Hehe, forgot you were there Neji!"

"Idiot."

"TEME!"

"Dope."

"JACKASS!"

2

"Stupid prick."

"YOU SON OF A-"

And 1.

**TWITCH.**

**"SHUT THE HELL UP! ALL OF YOU! NOW GET YOUR ASSES INTO GEAR AND GET IN MY OFFICE NOW!"**

___________________________________________________________________________________

The rookie nine, including Gai's team and Sai, stood before the Godaime with sweat drops over their heads. Geez, what crawled up the hokage's butt?

"Now, you all are probably wondering why you are here, correct?" said Tsunade

All heads nodded.

Sigh. "Ok, first of all I'm assigning you guys a mission. So-"

"Wait, you need all of us on the same mission?" said Sasuke.

"Yes, and don't interrupt me! As I was saying-"

"It's that important? What is that Hokage-sama?" said Ino.

Tsunade twitched. "Well maybe if you let talk I-"

"YOSH! I WILL COMPLETE THIS MISSION WITHOUT FAIL AND WIN BACK SAKURA-SAN'S HEART! said Lee (no duh!)

"Hn, mine." Sasuke glared at Lee while wrapping his arm around Sakura's waist.

"Hehe! Teme's so possessive!" said Naruto (Gasp! he was so quiet!)

"SHUT UP NOW!" yelled Tsunade

.............

"Good, now, the mission includes you all because it requires all of your skills. You see we have had word of a group of people gone missing in a high class hot spring resort. It has been said that after hearing a woman's singing voice some people disappear the next day. I want you to investigate and end this as soon as possible. Also to make it seem less suspicious, you all will go as "just" teenagers taking a vacation. Oh and after you finish it take a week off and relax."

.............

"EHH?! YOU MEAN WERE GOING ON VACATION AS A MISSION?! screeched Naruto.

"Thats the plan." Tsunade smiled.

"I think all the air in her knockers went straight to her head." Tenten whispered to Sakura

"I agree." Sakura nodded.

___________________________________________________________________________________

**Mei: Finally I ended it! Now I gotta get chapter 2 done. Hoped you liked it please review or I won't update! :) Ja ne!**


	2. Sneaky hokagesama and Hinata hesitation

**Mei: Alright! Second chappie!**

**Rukia: Chappie?! Where?! =D**

**Mei: 0.o Uh... *coughs* I meant chapter...**

**Rukia: Damn! Ichigo! Go buy me a chappie!**

**Ichigo: *sigh* **

**Rukia: Destiny of your darkness does not own naruto or bleach!**

**Mei: Okay... on with the story!**

**Chapter 2**

"MAN! TSUNADE-BAA-CHAN IS SO COOL!!!" the blond kyuubi exclaimed.

Just a few minutes ago they exited the hokage's office but since it was still a little early to go home and no one had anywhere they had to be they decided that they would all hang out at the training grounds to discuss the new mission.

Sakura sighed at her friend's idiocy. Honestly, what did Hinata see in him? Sakura smiled. The pink-haired kunoichi turned to her boyfriend then rose an eyebrow. He looked so focused in thought.... was he constipated or something? Sakura sighed again, she told Sasuke eating tomatoes like a freakin' baby would drink his milk was unhealthy. But did he listen? N000! He never listens to her! Instead he has to go acting like he's the shit and always knows whats best. Humph, chicken-ass haired bastard.

"I hope he craps in his pants." sakura muttered.

Sasuke, who just broke out of his train of thoughts, looked at his weird girlfriend. What was wrong with her? He simply shrugged it off, she was probably on her rag or something. The Uchiha stared up at the sky. _"What is the old hag planning?" _Sasuke thought.

_**Flash Back**_

_"EHH! YOU MEAN WERE GOING ON VACATION AS A MISSION?!" __screeched Naruto. _

_"That's the plan." Tsunade smiled._

_"I think all the air in her knockers went straight to her head." Tenten whispered to Sakura._

_"I agree." Sakura nodded._

_"Ano, Hokage-sama, this mission seems very easy. Would not be best if only a three man-cell team go instead of all us? asked Shino._

_"Yeah, this does seem like a genin type of mission." Kiba agreed._

_"Oh? then would you all prefer three genin brats going to a first class/ five star hot spring resort instead of all of you?" Tsunade questioned._

_"...." everyone was silent._

_"Now, you'll be leaving tomorrow morning at 6:30 sharp, got it?_

_"Hai." said everyone._

_**End of Flash Back.**_

_"She seemed a little to insistent." _Thought Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura who had gotten over her Sasuke's-a-bastard-and-he-should-pay mode.

Sasuke looked at Sakura. "Hn?"

"It's getting late, should we head home too?"

The black eyed Uchiha once again looked at the horizon, it was sundown. He looked around and noticed some of their friends had left already. "Aa." He stood up from his sitting position and helped Sakura up before they said their goodbyes and started walking together to their house. (A.N: Yes they live together! Sasuke persuaded her after a month of dating.)

"Bye Sasuke-teme! Bye Sakura-chan! See ya guys tomorrow!" Naruto waved to his best friends

"Ne, Hinata-chan, wanna go get some ramen?"

Hinata smiled. "Sure Naruto-ku-"

"Actually Hinata-sama, uncle required to see us both after the meeting remember?" Neji stated after cutting hinata off.

"Eh? Oh yeah, your right." Hinata turned to Naruto with a sad smile on her face. "Gomen Naruto-kun. Maybe next time ok?" She gave his hand a gentle squeeze then let go ran towards Neji. Her stared at her back for a bit before remembering something. "Wait Hinata!" Naruto ran after her, stopping Hinata by grabbing her hand. "Wait. Hinata did you tell your dad about _us_ yet?" Hinata's eye's widen a bit. "N-no I didn't, not yet." Naruto looked at her with hurt in his eyes, Hinata _had _promised to tell her dad for awhile now. Why was she hesitating? "Well then, maybe you could today! Right?" She lowered her head. "I ...I-" "Hinata-sama! Please hurry or we'll be late!" She winced. Hinata pecked Naruto's cheek softly. "Gomen." she said before once again ran after Neji. And this time Naruto didn't follow her.

Only one thing was in his head at that moment.

_"Is... Hinata... ashamed of me?"_

____________________________________________________________________________________

**Mei: Yosh! That was the second chapter folks! I decided it needed a little more romance ya know? Also please forgive me if I used the word "before" to much, I kinda didn't know what else to write. Oh yeah and I want to thank all the reviews for their support and flattery! **

**Special thanks to Zunachicklet2772 and Mr. Sniffles! I wish you guys luck! Ja ne! =)**


	3. Love, depression, and decisions

**Mei: Yosh! Third chapter, up and ready to be read! Also I didn't know that I put a spoiler in chap.1, so to those who didn't know about the manga yet, I'm very sorry. *bows***

**Hime:Yeah, nice going you old hag!**

**Mei:YOU-**

**Hime:Allow me to introduce myself, I am Mei-chan's best friend in the whole wide world! ;) And from now I'll be joining her in these little chats, oh and I too speak Japanese. :D**

**Mei:Tch, best friend my ass. And its Mei-sama or Mei-sempai to you! **

**Hime:Nope, I don't care what you say! You know you love my company!=P**

**Mei:*glares* **

**Hime:Stop wasting the poor reviewer's time with your mindless chatter! On with the story I say!**

**Mei:EH?! YOU WERE-**

**Hime:Mei does not own naruto! Cuz if she did it would suck!:D**

**Mei:I'LL KILL-**

**___________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 3**

"Ohayo Sasuke-kun."

The raven-haired Uchiha looked up at his girlfriend and muttered a "Morning." after yawing a bit. He sat down at the kitchen table and rubbed his.

"Sakura~ stop waking up so early in the morning. Its not even time for the mission yet." Sasuke moaned.

"Hehe, gomen, did I wake you?" Sakura giggled.

He shook his head and sighed. It was just that one of the main reasons that he asked Sakura to live with him was because he wanted to wake up with next to her. Not in the kitchen.

"Breakfast is ready!" Sakura happily stated. She served two similar plates that consisted of a tomato omelet and steamed rice. His favorite.

"Thank you." said Sasuke.

"Itadakimasu!" both exclaimed before eating.

___________________________________________________________________________________

"Eh? Naruto?"

The blond turned his head only to see his two best friends with confused expression's on their faces.

"Ohayo." Naruto greeted softly.

"Ohayo?" Sakura greeted back .

"Dobe, why are you so early?"

"I just didn't sleep much is all."

"Naruto, whats bothering you?" Sakura touched his cheek trying to comfort him.

"Hinata and I had a fight yesterday." Naruto stated sadly taking her hand off gently.

_"Eh? It must be serious if he's calling her Hinata without the -chan part." _Sakura thought to herself.

"So? What happened?"

"I don't really feel like talking about it."

Sakura looked at her friend with worry in her eyes. Exactly just what happened?

"Yo! We're here!"

Everyone else had eventually arrived after a few minutes, even some with _interesting _arrivals. When team Guy had came, Tenten was carried by a blushing Neji piggyback style. When Sakura had asked about it, Neji put her down in front of Sakura and requested that she heal her sprained ankle immediately.

_Flashback_

_"What happened to you Tenten?!" Sakura questioned a bit loudly._

_"Tenten slipped and sprained her ankle Sakura-san."_

_"Eh? But its not swollen."_

_"..."_

_"Tenten?"_

_"..."_

_"...Tente-"_

_"NEJI YOU BASTARD! WHAT DOES IT TAKE FOR YOU TO KISS ME AGAIN HUH?!"_

_End of Flashback_

Yup, from what she heard from Tenten, Neji had kissed her a week ago after a mission. But the next day he avoided her and when she asked about it he said he had no idea what she was talking about. Since then Tenten was planning on ambushing Neji and making him kiss her again or confess.

"Sakura we're going now."

"W-wha? Oh! Okay."

The trip wasn't very long, they had only needed to take a couple of short brakes before continuing on again. Although trip didn't take much time it was some what awkward and the air was full of tension. Naruto hadn't once tackle Hinata into a hug or even looked at her for that matter! Tenten was too busy glaring holes into Neji's head and muttering curses or thinking up a plot in her head. Ino was staring at Sai's butt most of the time. Shikamaru was thinking about weather to date Ino or Temari. Sakura entertained herself by playing with Sasuke's hair while he glared at Lee making sure that he would keep off his woman. Shino talked to his bugs and Kiba was paying attention to Akamaru who was eying Choji's chips. But a certain Hyuuga heiress was contemplating on her blond boyfriend's distantness.

Hinata sighed, she had figured something like this would happen. Her pearl white eyes glanced at Naruto sadly. What she should she do?

_Flashback_

_Hinata wiped her teary eyes once again before entering the Hyuuga's main house. She followed Neji to one of the rooms were her father would be waiting for their arrival. _

_"__Oji-sama, Hinata-sama and I have arrived just as you requested."_

_"Your late, the meeting ended an hour ago." the leader frowned._

_"Yes, please forgive us. But it was still a little too early for us to return home sir."_

_"I see, what is this mission about Hinata?"_

_The girl jumped slightly at the sound of her name being called._

_"A-ano it seems that there is a disruption in a certain high class hot spring resort just a bit outside Konoha's walls and the entire rookie nine and I, including Neji and the rest of his team have been ordered to investigate this tomorrow morning after we leave."_

_The frown on her father's lips became even more noticeable when it deepened as he heard this._

_"Is it really necessary for everyone to go?"_

_"According to the hokage it is sir."_

_He sighed and nodded at them signaling it was alright to leave now. They both bowed and were about to leave before the leader stopped them._

_"Wait. Neji you are free to go but Hinata there is something we need to discuss."_

_The young man nodded and took his excite. Hinata turned to her father and sat down on the floor right across from him._

_"Yes oto-sama?"_

_His eyes were burning into hers as he stood up from his seat and took a couple of steps in front his daughter._

_"I am aware that you are in a relationship that nine-tail's vessel Hinata."_

_The said girl's eyes widen with fear in them and her whole body straightened up in shock._

_"N-nani? How did you-"_

_"I have worried tremendously about your safety since I was told of how you recklessly fought a Pein, during the great battle with Akatsuki and so therefore I sent someone to watch over you."_

_"You-you s-spied on m-me?!"_

_"I do not care what you call it but when I was told of your, so called 'boyfriend' I was furious with you. How could you Hinata?! You should know better than to involve yourself with a non nobleman!"_

_"..."_

_"Now, I want you to end your relationship as soon as possible understand?" _

_"Demo-"_

_"Hinata!"_

_"Yes...understood father." Hinata looked down so the tears that were falling down could not be seen._

_'Naruto.'_

_End of Flashback_

Hinata stared down at her feet with fists clenched. How could her father do this to her?! Even when they had left this morning Neji had told her that her father had ordered him to make sure that she would brake up with Naruto and report back to him after the mission.

_"Although I respect you and your decisions and I am against this, I don't have any other choice." _

He had said that to her right after he left first to go meet up with his team.

She was glad Neji was on her side. No, _glad_ was not the right word. Remarkably thankful was better suited.

"Yosh! There it is! We have arrived!" Lee exclaimed pumping his fists into in the air.

"OMG! ITS FREAKING HUGE ASS HELL!"

___________________________________________________________________________________

**Mei: Whew! It's finally done! I am so sorry that I took so long my dear reviewers! I had writer's block. But luckily my dear friend -chan unclogged it!**

**Hime:*shoves Mei out of the way* Yeah! forgive the old hag here guys! **

**Mei:*Kicks Hime in her back* You shut up! You brat!**

**Hime: Humph, anyway Mei-chan wants to thank her reviewers!**

**Mi3staR**

**Zunachicklet2772**

**ThatGirl96**

**SHyLOnER**

**Willow**

**SASUKEGURL**

**Mei:Thank you guys!!!:D**

**Mei&Hime:BYE BYE!!!!**


	4. The heart is a battle ground

**Mei: I'm back my lovely reviewers! Yes, I know it's been VERY long since I last updated and I apologize. I've been working on my new story lately, it's called Karaoke Madness! So expect that to be coming out soon. =) **

**Hime: *vein pops out***

**Mei: Oh, yes it's been so quiet around here lately I forgot about you. =D**

**Hime: mats mecuz do ied me bo a air an apped mi outh ut!X0**

**Mei: translation- Thats because you tied me to chair and tapped my mouth shut!**

**Mei: Yes I did! ^-^ Now shut up and watch your Barney video! *turns on TV* Oh look, it's a marathon! :)**

**Hime:AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (is terrified of Barney)**

**Mei: *sighs* I love that purple lizard- or was it a dragon??? 0.o**

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

Soft pale fingers ran themselves in snow white locks, slightly brushing them away from a beautiful carved face. A smile arose from tender pink lips in realization.

"Ah, they have finally arrived." the woman purred.

Her tall curvy figure stood up and walked towards a small mirror. She gently touched her lips when she saw a certain man with onyx eyes and silky black raven styled hair in the said mirror. She giggled.

"This might be fun after all."

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

"OMG! ITS FREAKING HUGE ASS HELL!" Ino roared.

"AGHH! **SHUT UP** INO-PIG! **YOU POPPED MY DAMN EARS** YOU BITCH!" Sakura yelled covering her ears.

Sigh."Sakura don't yell, people are starting to stare." Sasuke complained.

"EH?! WHAT DID YOU SAY SASUKE?! I CAN'T HEAR YOU ON ACOUNT THAT THE BLOND WHORE MAKING ME FUCKING DEAF!"

"HEY! WHO CALLING A WHORE YOU SLUT?!

"SLUT?! OH, THAT'S **IT! YOU'RE GOING DOWN HOG! **

"BITCHES FIRST WASHBOARD-BROW!"

"THEN GO RIGHT AHEAD YOU-"

"I LIKE DUCKIES!" Lee proclaimed.

................

"What the fuck?" said Naruto.

"...sorry...."

..................

"...okay lets just go inside." said Shikamaru.

___________________________________________________________________________________

The resort was beautiful beyond words. At the gate was a bridge that lead them straight into the hot springs main hall. It was designed as an ancient Chinese castle and was about three stories high. Inside was a red cotton like rug, on each corner of the room was a five foot statue of a dragon posing in a different style for each corner. The walls where painted in a diamond pattern that consisted of the colors teal and golden poppy. As for the curtains that hung over the crystal windows, they were scarlet and velvet. Not only that but a waterfall the shape as a Sakura flower was settled in the middle of the room. And the name of this heavenly resort was called, Lotus Pond.

"Kawaii." Ino commented.

"Yeah... it's so elegant." said Saukra.

"I would have never imagined it to be this beautiful." said Hinata.

"Everything seems so vibrant." Tenten whispered as she examined one of the dragons.

While the girls were amazed by the beauty of the place, _most _the boys were unfaded.

"Ah~ this room sparkles with such youthfulness that it blinds me!" Lee stated.

"Whatever." the rest of the guys said all at once.

Normally Naruto would say something else, but he wasn't exactly in the mood today.

And the rest were just to focused on the mission or they just had too much high standards. (A.N.: XD)

"Ah! You must be our guests from Konoha yes?" said a man dressed in a silver kimono with green leaves printed all over the cloth. His hair was blood red that was spiky and wild,(A.N,: Kinda like Ichigo's hair from Bleach.) and his slit eyes were baby blue. He was pale skinned and had nice shaped muscles that were visible. To be blunt, he was sexy as hell!

The man noticed Sakura and smiled seductively.

"My name is Daichi Tsukiyomi, I have been selected to be your guide miss." said Daichi as he took her hand and kissed her knuckles lightly.

Sakura blushed. "A-ano, I'm Sakura Haruno... "

"A flower that is both beautiful and comforting, it suits you well." Daichi said still holding her hand.

Sasuke, taking notice of what was happening, grabbed a hold of Daichi's wrist and yanked it off Sakura.

"We're not here to flirt, so hurry up and show us to our rooms." the Uchiha glared.

"Hm, you must be Uchiha Sasuke. You are well known in these parts." he pulled his hand away from Sasuke's grip.

"Please forgive my rudeness earlier, now allow me to show your rooms."

They followed him to a rather large building just about half a mile away from the main hall.

"This where you will be staying, here are some of the keys to your rooms, now since that only 7 rooms are available, two of you will have to share and one will not. Also the three keys that are marked with red dragons is a room with only one bed, while the blue dragons are two beds." Daichi informed them.

"Then the math is rather easy, Sakura and I are sharing a room." Sasuke stated as he grabbed one of the red keys.

Daichi stared at him with a face that looked both disbelieving and confusion.

"After all it's only natural for _my_ _girlfriend_ and I t_o stay with me_ in the _same room_, and in _the same bed._" Sasuke said smirking as he wrapped an arm around the confused Sakura's waist. He other man glared daggers at him.

"Of course, _it is _only natural." Daichi spat through his clenched teeth.

Hinata listened carefully to the statement Sasuke had said not to long ago. It was true, it _was_ only natural for a boyfriend and his girlfriend to be together. Hinata looked up at Naruto determinedly. This gave her an idea, because of the fight they had, Naruto was distant to her. Also because of her father, the only way she could actually talk to him was if she broke up with him, and she would never do that. But what if they were "unintentionally forced" to be together because they were _still_ technically called _boyfriend_ and _girlfriend_. This would not only be a perfect chance to be able to talk to Naruto in private, but also to deceive a certain someone without making it suspicious. Hinata took a quick glance at the tree a few meters away from her.

Back when they had left Konoha's gates, the had decided to run there to avoid getting there at night. And since the Hyuuga heiress had that small chat with Neji she was on her guard and kept an opened mind, so she used her byakugan while they were running to see if she was still being spied on. And she was. It was obviously hard to keep an eye on someone you had to be close to them but still have to have a good distance while running. Therefore, Hinata purposely slowed and increased her speed to make it harder on him so she could get a good angel and use her byakugan. Smart right?

Hinata made sure no one was paying attention and made her way to Ino. Who was fortunately surrounded by their tall friends. Hinata stood next to Ino and whispered to her softly.

"Eh? Are you sure?" Ino asked quitely.

Hinata nodded.

Ino grinned. "Sasuke-kun's right! The couples should go with each other and friends should go with their friends!" Ino linked an arm with Tenten and grabbed a blue dragon key.

"Me and Tenten will be roomies!"

"But I-"

"No buts!"

Sigh. _"Damn you Ino! I was planning on getting a room with Neji so I could jump him while he's asleep!" _Tenten thought to herself angrily.

Ino hurriedly got all keys and passed them to the people she thought should share a room.

Sasuke and Sakura- red key

Shika and Choji- blue key

Shino and Kiba- blue

Neji and Lee- blue

Sai- red (he proffered to be alone)

Tenten and Ino- blue

"And last but least Naruto-baka and Hinata-chan share a room!" Ino said handing them a red key.

Naruto stared at the key silently. He really didn't feel like sharing a room with a person who might be embarrassed to be seen with him but he had no choice. The rest of the rooms were taken and everyone else was content with their chosen room mate. (save for Tenten.) But who knows? Maybe this might be for the best after all.

___________________________________________________________________________________

**Mei: And thats the end of chapter 4 guys! Hoped you liked it! **

**Hime:AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Mei:Ah, music to my ears! ^_^ And that my dear reviewers is why you should never steal my yogurt like Hime did! BYE BYE! =D**


	5. Settling in

**Mei:...*Glares***

**Hime:....*Glares***

**Mei:Say it!**

**Hime:Hell no!**

**Mei:....*Glares harder***

**Shikamaru: *Sigh* Troublesome. Since Mei-sama and Hime-dono are arguing again I'll just fill in for now. Geez what a drag. *Sighs again* **

**Disclaimer: Destiny-of-your-darkness does not own Naruto!**

**Shika: (looks at audience) Do I have to say it? I do? *sighs* Fine. On with the show!**

**_________________________________________________________________________________**

"Eh?! This is our room?! It looks more like a princess's bedroom!" exclaimed Ino. The blond jumped towards a bed next to the window and continued to point out the elegant features of the room.

"And they even gave us _real_ beds! No futons! Kyaa! This is so cool! I wonder if they-"

"INO! SHUT. UP."

The said woman gave her bun-haired friend a glare. "Humph. What made you so pissy? Come on! This place kicks ass! At least enjoy it a _little._"

Tenten glared back. "I was planning to! With _Neji_. I told you guys about my plans! You should know I wanted to get a room with him."

"Yeah, but, I didn't think about it! I was just trying to get Hinata and Naruto in a room together without making it suspicious!"

"Eh? But, knowing Naruto he would jump at the chance to be alone with "his Hinata-chan" so, you didn't have to."

Ino was silent. "Yeah, that's true... but Hinata said something about surprising him."

"..."

"..."

"...Do...you... think something might be wrong?"

"I don't know..."

Tenten sighed. It was best they not dwell on it and if they were still worried, they'd ask Hinata about in the morning.

"Hey! You could at least give me the bed by the window! After all, you _did _destroy my plans on rooming with Neji."

"Fine~." Ino whined.

_________________________________________________________________________________

SLAM!

Sakura looked at her Uchiha boyfriend like he had grown two heads.

"Sasuke-kun... why did you slam the door?"

"Hn."

"..."

"..."

Lets take a look inside Uchiha's head shall we?

_"DAMN THAT BASTARD DAICHI! WHAT THE HELL WAS HE THINKING TOUCHING **MY **SAKURA LIKE THAT?! THAT -THAT UGH!"_

_**"Whoa, take a chill pill dude." said Inner Sasuke.**_

_"Who the fuck are you?"_

_**"Humph! Read the writing dumbass! It says Inner Sasuke." **_(A.N.: XD)

_"..."_

_"**Anyway... why so upset Mr. I-have-a-stick-up-my-ass?" Inner Sasuke questioned**_

_Sigh. "It's because that bastard Daichi is hitting on my Sakura."_

_**"Then, kick his ass!"**_

_"... aren't you supposed to give me wise advice?"_

_**Shugs. "Hell if I know,should I?"**_

_"...Uh, I think I'll just stick to my instincts thanks..."_

_**"Okay, whatever floats your boat."**_

_"..."_

_**"What?"**_

_"If your my inner, why don't you act like me?"_

_**"Uh, I don't know either. We inners just do."**_

_"So basically, you're just another Naruto."_

_**"Yeah, only smarter."**_

_"..."_

_**"..."**_

Okay! That's enough now.

"Sasuke!"

The Uchiha broke out of his thoughts.

"Hn?"

"What's wrong with you? I've been calling you for three minuets already!" Sakura pouted.

"..."

"Sasuke? Why are you looking at me like that?"

She was to cute for him to handle.

GLOMP!

"KYAA!"

Being possessive was hard work, and right now he just wanted to have fun with his adorable little Sakura-chan.

"MINE!"

Okay, so he was still possessive.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Shikamaru sat on a chair by the window as soon as they entered their room.

"Maa~ so troublesome to have a room all the way at the top of building. Too much steps."

Choji chuckled at his beast friend's laziness.

"So Choji, which bed do ya want?"

"You can take the one next to the window, since I know how much you like to stare at "your precious clouds."

"Heh, you know me so well."

The friends continued to chat as they unpack their stuff. Well, reluctantly.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Stare.

Stare.

"Okay, ready?"

"Of course."

1

2

3

"DAMNIT! AGAIN!"

"..fine..."

1

2

3

"UGH! ONCE MORE!"

1

2

3

"SHIT! NO FAIR!"

Sigh. "Kiba, we agreed that whoever wins at rock-paper-scissors would get the remote, and you lost three times already."

Grumbles. "Fine! But no insect documentaries!"

Akamaru barked in agreement. He and ticks didn't exactly hit it off too well either.

__________________________________________________________________________________

"I'll sleep on the floor and you get the bed." Naruto said without emotion.

Hinata was hurt. He hadn't once looked at her! And now when he finally talks to her, he says something cold! That. Was. It. She NEEDED to talk to him. Hinata missed him glomping her and blushing constantly when they were alone. She missed how he would start stuttering when she smiled at him! She even longed for Naruto to call her Hinata-chan again! And she'd be damned if she let things go back to the way they were. Nuha, no chance in hell. Naruto was **HER'S **damn it!

"Naruto we need to talk now."

The kyuubi vessel was surprised by the girl's newfound boldness.

"O-okay."

"Now you listen to me Uzumaki Naruto and listen good. These past two days have been hell for me. The reason I didn't tell my father about us is because if I did, he would f*****g go nuts! And I was scared as hell! And just recently I was told I was being spied on! So my father knew about us anyway, ain't that just f*****g awesome?! So all this shit was for nothing! And just to top it all off! You're avoiding me while I have to deal with all this _by myself._ Oh, yeah, did I forget to mention that if I don't brake up with you by the end of this mission, my understanding daddy will send me away to marry a prick who I don't even know?! Oh, but it's okay 'cuz hes a noble! SO IF YOU DON'T START HUGGING ME IN THE NEXT 10 SECONDS SO HELP ME I WILL F*****G GO BALLISTIC ON YOUR ASS!"

"..."

THUD!

"Oh my god he fainted! Naruto-kun are you alright?!"

(A.N.: Heh,)

__________________________________________________________________________________

_"Neji..."_

Tenten hugged her knees to her chest. It was already 2:00 am. She couldn't help but stay up so late because her thoughts on Neji wouldn't allow her sleep at all. She closed her eyes for a bit.

If that day hadn't come she would be normal right now.

_Flashback_

_"ALL RIGHT TEAM! AWESOME JOB TODAY! EVERYONE'S YOUTHNESS HAS JUST WENT UP TO A WHOLE NEW LEVEL!" Gai-sensei said giving them each a thumbs up and a toothy smile._

_"GAI-SANSEI!" Lee said with tears in his eyes._

_"Lee, I'm so proud of you. Those attacks were amazing."_

_"OH, GAI-SENSEI!"_

_"LEE!"_

_"GAI-SENSEI"_

_"LEE!"_

_Tenten giggled at her team mate's and sensei's little "moment", but deeply regretted it as soon as a sharp pain in her ribs made itself known._

_Gai noticed this and turned to his female student. _

_"Tenten, you did great too, but now if want you go to the hospital and get that wound healed ASAP._

_You took a pretty hard blow there."_

_"Hai."_

_"Alright then! As a reward, Barbeque's on me!"_

_Tenten smiled and was about to follow but stopped when she noticed Neji wasn't moving at all._

_"Neji? What's wrong? Aren't you coming?"_

_"..."_

_"Neji?" _

_"...if it weren't because of me, you wouldn't be in pain." His head was bowed, but she had a pretty good feeling he was glaring at the ground._

_"No, it's not... I was just being careless was all."_

_"You protected me, if I hadn't been distracted I would have seen it coming instead of allowing you to get hurt!"_

_Tenten winced. Neji never yelled unless he was really angry._

_"...Neji I-"_

_SLAM!_

_The Hyuuga male had rammed her into the nearest tree. His head on her shoulder._

_"N-Neji?"_

_"...I hate it when your hurt, but I despise it when it's because of me." he whispered into her ear._

_And with that said, he kissed her as hard as he could._

_Tenten's eyes widen. The bun-haired girl blushed a million shades of red, and kissed back._

_But sadly Neji broke all physical contact and disappeared into oblivion._

_The words "I'm sorry," was all she could hear._

_Just like a dream..._

_End of Flashback_

The weapon master sighed and looked out the window. After that day, Neji practically avoided her. And when she asked about the kiss, he acted like it wasn't him! When she got close to him, he moved away from her! Just what the hell was his problem?!

Maybe it was a dream...

No! It _was_ him!She knew it with all her heart.

And she would make him admit it.

________________________________________________________________________________

**Shika: *sigh* Can I go home now?**

**Mei:... Say it. *glares***

**Hime: No chance. *glares back***

**Shika: Guess not. Oh, yeah! Just before they started fighting Mei-sama said that she dedicates this long chapter to all her reviewers. And especially to Mi3star-chan who loves her TenNeji-ness.**

**Ja ne!**


	6. Author's Note

Hey guys it's me again.=D

I know you guys are probably pissed at me for not updating for a long time...

I know, I am too.

But now school has started and I have my honors classes to keep up with. And failure is not an option! lol.=D

Anyways, I just wanted to alert you guys that I may not update for a while.

But it won't be that long! I promise you guys that I'll try to update before the month is over.

I don't really know about updating next month, cuz IT'LL BE MY BIRTHDAY ON OCTOBER 3RD!!!! YAY!XD

Oh yeah I wanted to ask,and answer some questions.

Mi3star-chan.

No there will be no lemons unfortunately, I don't think I'm cut out for that stuff yet. But if you want, PM me about what you have in mind and I'll see if I can work my way up for you. =)

2. I wanted to ask my reviewers if I should change my story from SasuSaku to NaruHina. It seems to have more of the other to me.

3. I AM THINKING OF PUTTING THIS STORY ON HOLD! Should I? Yes or No?

So there it is. PM me or review to answer or make a comment. Which ever you prefer the most.

JA NE!!!!!!!!! XD


	7. Hugs and love!

**Mei: Sup guys! I missed you all so much! I'm sorry about not updating in a long time, but I got a special treat for you guys! More SasuSaku-ness! Lol, R&R peoples! =D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**_________________________________________________________________________________**

Sakura yawned stretching her arms out. Noticing that she couldn't move the lower half of her body, she opened her emerald eyes only to see her boyfriend's beautiful raven like locks in between her breasts. She sweat dropped at this.

"Mou, I thought Sasuke-kun stop doing that if we slept somewhere else!" the girl pouted.

He grumbled a bit and snug himself deeper in between her breasts. Sakura smiled a bit.

"Hm, Sasuke-kun is too cute when he sleeps ne?" She silently started to combed his hair with her fingers. Yes, too cute indeed.

**_"Kyaa! Sasuke looks like such a little kid! KAWAII!" _Inner Sakura squealed.**

_"Yeah, I wonder if Sasuke ever did this with his mother..."_

_**"Hm, ya know, come to think of it, did Sasuke-kun ever tell you about his mother?"**_

_"Um, no... I don't think so."_

_**"Well, maybe you could ask him sometime soon? I mean, our relationship IS getting very serious now. Wouldn't it be appropriate to at least know some thing about his family besides Itachi-san?"**_

_"I guess, but I don't want to make him remember painful memories just because I'm curious."_

_**"True, but I can't help but think that if he plans to keep it to himself, he'll end up doing something stupid."**_

Sakura didn't respond any further. She didn't want to admit that either. Sasuke was known to make stupid decisions, but still. Maybe she was just over reacting a bit. Sure, she did love him a lot, and she wanted to become a great mother herself, but would Sasuke accept her as a good mother like his own? But what if she wasn't a good mom? Would Sasuke see her that way too when they kids?

"Sa-ku-ra. Why are you knitting your eyebrows so hardly for?"

The said girl jumped in surprise. Was he awake the whole time?! And how come she didn't feel him when his face was right in front of her's?!

"Uh, a-ano I-I was?"

He smirked at his girlfriend, she was too cute for him. Sasuke inched closer to her soft pink lips.

"Hai, you were."

"Oh, I d-didn't notice."

"Humph, you really should pay attention more Sa-ku-ra."

Damn! She hated it when he would say her name like that! She would melt so easily that way.

"After all, we are ninja..."

F-fuck! He was closer now!

"...and you never know..."

Man! Sasuke-kun loved to tease her too much.

"...when someone might..."

Closer. Closer. Closer.

"...want to.."

Their lips were just a centimeter away now.

"...jump you."

GLOMP!

"KYAA! NOT AGAIN!"

"Heh."

__________________________________________________________________________________

"N-naruto-kun, please wake up now."

"Mm, Hinata...-chan?"

Hinata smiled, at least he was calling her Hinata-chan again.

"Are you okay? You fainted. Do you remember anything?"

He stared at his hands with his head bowed, not even glancing at her.

"...yeah."

Hinata also bowed her head. Her hands clenching the hem of her lavender tank top. Was he mad at her because she yelled at him? She hoped not. She was just so mad, and she just kinda snapped...

"Gomen Hinata-chan."

Her head rose up surprised.

"I wasn't there for you, instead I only made it worse for you by ignoring you."

"Naruto-kun you don't-"

"No, let me finish. The reason why I wasn't paying attention to you was because I thought you were ashamed of me. I was reminded of the people who hated me of because of what's inside of me. I thought you were one of them now. So I thought if you couldn't even tell your father about us, there should be no _us_. But I didn't know that you were facing something way harder than I was. I was to selfish to notice because I was worried and sad that my beautiful, adorable, little Hinata-chan didn't love me anymore. So I'm sorry Hinata-chan, will you forgive me?" Naruto gave her one of his signature grins, only reserved for her.

"Na-Naruto-kun!" Hinata hiccuped and glomped him.

"Of course I will! I missed you so much! Baka Naruto-kun!" Hinata cried on his shoulder.

"I love you Hinata." Naruto embraced her tightly. She didn't mind the slightest bit.

"I love you to Naruto, I always have."

__________________________________________________________________________________

"Sakura~ I said I was sorry. So stop pouting already! It's annoying."

"No."

Currently they were at the breakfast table waiting for their friends to join them.

"..." frowns.

"Hey what are you guys arguing about now?" said Kiba walking in with Akumaru trailing after him.

Sakura crossed her arms and turned around. It was obvious that she was pissed. But of course you too would be pissed if your boyfriend decided to jump you twice while you're off guard.

Kiba rose an eyebrow. Why was she so cranky? Hmph, maybe she finally realized that the ice pick up Uchiha's ass was too big for her to pull out. He snickered, haha! He killed himself! Man, he was too funny for his own good!

"Hah, Alright then!" He sat down and continued laughing at his jokes.

Not too long after Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Lee, Shino, Sai, Choji, and Shika arrived.

"HEY GUYS! MORNIN'!"

All eyes were on him. Well, at least Hinata's and his weren't.

"Naruto... are you okay?"

"Eh? Why wouldn't I be Sakura-chan?"

"..."

"Because you've acting gloomy lately dope."

"No I haven't teme!"

"Yes you have."

"Yeah that's right ya idiot!"

"Yup."

"Hn. Duh."

"I'M AFRAID YOU ARE WORNG! YOU WERE NOT VERY YOUTHFUL NARUTO-KUN!"

"H-hey! Why is everyone ganging up on me?!"

"A-ano, gomen but can we just forget about it please? I'm not very fond of those memories."

"Uh, yeah sure Hinata-chan. Let's eat!" Sakura exclaimed un-surely.

"Hai!" Everyone agreed.

"Itadakimasu!"

"Hey doesn't anyone know where Ino and Tenten are?"

________________________________________________________________________________

"ZzZzZzZz." was all that could be heard.

And a smashed alarm clock that had a kunai in it.

Hey! Don't judge them! Be jealous that we don't have kunais in our alarm clocks!

___________________________________________________________________________________

**Mei:Hey sorry for the short chapter guys but that's the best I can do for now. Anyways! Time to study! Got a big test tomorrow, wish me luck guys! REVIEW PWEASE!!!!! =D**


	8. Let the games begin

**Mei: Hey! You guys miss me? =D My computers working again yay! I'm so happy I don't have to copy and paste every single thing now!And in honor of my recovery I decided to update this story before Blood and Love. But first, we have a problem, I ONLY GOT THREE REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER!!!! Me no likey the small amount of reviews so, I better start seeing more reviews or else! But, I'd like to thank ThatGirl96-chan, Mi3star-chan, and -chan for being my loyal reviewers, cookies for you all! And I dedicate this chapter to them! **

**Hime: Geez, bipolar much?**

**Mei: Grr. *throws a punch* **

**Hime:*dodges* H-hey! You could have hurt me!**

**Mei: No shit sherlock. -_-**

**Hime: Grr. *tackles***

**Shika: *sigh* You two are troublesome. Well, better get it over with... *sighs again* Show time!**

**Disclaimer:Destiny-of-your-darkness does not own Naruto!**

* * *

As the team finished their breakfast, they decided to go over the mission before they headed out.

"Alright, Tsunade left me in charge with this mission, so I'll need a second in command before we get started." Shikamaru stated.

"Oh! Lazy-ass! Pick me!" Naruto exclaimed jumping up and down.

Sigh."Don't piss yourself idiot, I was going to pick Sakura either way. I work good with her."

"Damn..." he pouted, but that was quickly gone as soon as Hinata smiled softly and patted his head.

Sigh. "Now, since we have no real information on this lady we're dealing with, it's obvious we should ask around here. But, it'd be a real pain in the ass if people started getting suspicious, so I only want a few people to do the job." said Shikamaru.

"Mm, Tsunade-sama made it clear that she didn't want anyone to know." Shino agreed.

The rest nodded in agreement.

"But, who's gonna do it?" asked Kiba.

"With your permission Shikamaru-san, I shall do my best to retrieve some evidence useful for this mission!" Lee declared, his eyes shinning brightly with determination. (cue the sunset background and weird pose.)

"Eh?! No way bushy-brows! I'm the best person for this job!"

"Hell no. Dope, you'd make it too obvious."

"Grr. Would not teme!"

"Would so dope."

"No!"

"Yeah, you would."

"Says who?!"

"Me and Sakura."

"Eh?! I haven't even said anything!" Sakura protested.

"Hn."

"Hey! Don't drag Sakura-chan into your lies!"

Shikamaru sighed heavily. Why was he always paired up with idiots?

....

And were the hell was Ino and Tenten?!

* * *

"ZzZzZzZzZzZz. Wah! Of course I'll touch your butt Sai-kun. ZzZzZzZzzZz. Oh! Don't get jealous Sasuke-kun, I'll touch yours to... ZzZzZzZzZz."

Well, now we all know what was Ino was dreaming about...

Barely just now waking up from Ino's.... fantasy sleep talking, Tenten reluctantly opened her eyes.

"Hmm, Emo, wah ime iz in?" (Translation: "Hmm, Ino, what time is it?")

:"...ZzZzZzZzZ..."

After not receiving her correct reply the girl decided to see for herself.

"...Damn, where is that stupid alarm clock..." the girl muttered as she look around. Finally seeing her handy work, Tenten looked up at the spare one on the wall.

"..."

Oh,

Fuck.

"GAHH! WE'RE LATE FOR THE MEETING! WE SLEPT IN! CRAPPPPP!"

"Hmmmhm, whacha ya yelling about?" Ino said finally awake.

"INO! YOU DUMBASS! DON'T JUST LAY THERE WE'RE LATE FOR THE MEETING!!!"

"Oh....Oh,OH! OH CRAP WE'RE LATE!"

"YA THINK?!"

To busy rushing to get ready, Ino did not strike back.

Stupid alarm clock...

* * *

Sakura sighed lightly and smiled. "Okay guys, Shikamaru and I have decided who's gonna do the questioning."

"We choose the people who we both think will get us a lot information without making it too obvious, and those people are-" Shikamaru was cut off.

"WE'RE HERE!" Ino and Tenten barged in loudly.

And cue the uncomfortable silence and WTF faces.

"What the hell?" said Kiba.

"What the fuck took you guys so long damn it?!" Naruto questioned.

The girls sheepishly laughed and both muttered something of a "sorry" and "long story"

Sakura fake coughed and continued the cloud lover's sentence. "Anyway, as for the names, Sasuke, Hinata, Kiba, and Tenten got the job."

"Eh?! B-but, I just got here and I don't really-"

"Hinata will fill you in on the details later but for now lets just focus on strategy and plans got it?"

Shika stated seriously.

"Hai."

"Good, now Hinata, I want to you to take the entertainment center and start questioning some locals or people who come here often. Then report back here at noon unless you have great lead, if you get sidetracked, send a clone and we'll get you back-up understood?"

"Hai!"

"Kiba, Sasuke, you two will go as a pair and take the hot-springs. Same deal with Hinata, if you get into trouble or have a lead send a clone. Avoid asking questions apart or it'll make you guys suspicious. Make seem like you both are a couple of doubters."

"Hai."

"Tenten, after Hinata tells you what you've missed so far, I want you to take the main halls and ask around the staff. Don't make it seem like you just want a story, make something up like about needing some more blankets or whatever, then just randomly ask about what's going on. After you think you've got enough details come straight back here. Otherwise you know what to do."

"Hai!"

"Now that we've got that settled, Ino, Chouji, and Sai, you three will keep an eye out for anyone suspicious." Sakura explained.

"Hai."

"Shino will stay with us and have his bugs monitor everyone in case we have a bad feeling but besides that he will be third in command. Naruto and Lee, stay here for a while and when you're ready just relax until we call you for back-up alright?"

"Hai! I shall do my best or do 500 push-ups!" Lee declared.

"Mou, but Sakura-chan! I don't wanna be back-up!" Naruto whined.

"Too bad, everyone clear on their positions?" said the lazy genius.

Everyone nodded.

"Good, now, spread out and report back before dark!"

"HAI!"

POOF!

* * *

(Somewhere near by)

The woman chuckled slightly as she examined the teenagers' actions.

Who did they think they were dealing with?

Their actions were too simple and obvious. And they expected her to lose to them? How insulting....

Ah, it was no matter, soon as they find her the better. Then she would get her hands on that handsome Uchiha boy and well, that would be a surprise for everyone.

"It was really stupid of them to leave him so open, almost like they wanted me to play with him."

Come to think of it, the pink-haired girl seemed to busy with the mission to keep an eye on her man. Sigh, these children really were to easy to trick. Oh well, it just made this more fun to toy with them.

"Now, what game should we play first? Hm, I know! A little game of hide and seek..."

Let the games begin....

* * *

**Mei: *sigh* Soooo tired~ It's like 3:00am over here...**

**Hime: ZzZzZzZzZz~**

**Mei:*glares* Even when your asleep you annoy me...**

**Hime: ZzZzZzZzZzZz~**

**Mei: You know... come to think of it, haven't you guys notice that a lot of authors update really late at night? Weird, oh well, time to sleep. Sorry for the really late update guys, but hopefully my computer doesn't brake down again and I can see if I can update some time soon. Well, thanks for waiting and please review! Ja ne!**


	9. Chapter 9

** Hey you guys! No time no see ne?**

** Lol. Well, as you all know, I have not been updating this fic.**

** And for that, I apologize. But I have lost my will to continue this fic, for now that is....**

** So, I made a poll on my profile for you guys to help me decide what to do.**

** But, if you want to see something new, check out my stories This Blood Stained Love  and Goodbye and Thank you.**

** Again I'm sorry and I hope to see your votes soon.**

** -Destiny-of-your-darkness, **


End file.
